A Hidden School Romance
by JustMe133
Summary: Sequel to 'A Whirlwind Summer Romance'. Now back at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron must try to be only friends once again. Will things make their way into the light before these two are torn apart for good? Rated T for safety. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUEL!**

**A lot of people were concerned with how 'A Whirlwind Summer Romance' ended. Let me say, I did it that way so that I could do this one – that one was **_**only**_** summertime; this one is school time. Make sense?**

**Also, **_**warning**_**, I'm not British – I can try to mimic the writing style, but not enough to actually seem like I am. Sorry not sorry.**

**No, I don't own the characters, locations, nothing. Just a fan; no copyright intended.**

…

It was only their first night back to school – the Welcome Feast and Sorting gone rather smoothly for them, considering how some of their other years went – and they were back in the Common Room, watching as the rest of the dormitory roommates went on to bed.

They sat across from each other, not quite meeting the other's eyes as they played a quick a game as possible of Wizard Chess.

Hermione sat away from them with Ginny, who stared at them a moment before she turned to the older girl.

"What the bloody hell happened to them? They spent all summer inseparable and now they're acting like they're bloody strangers." Hermione just gave a weak shrug, stopping Ginny before she could get up and go to them.

"Maybe… they got tired of each other." Ginny stared at her, clearly not believing her before she stood up.

"Bloody shame. They were happy this summer." Hermione watched the redheaded girl go, her face surprised; maybe she wasn't the only one who noticed the two of them then.

With a look at Ron and Harry, who were still playing the game but not seeing each other as they did so, she began to think that maybe this had been a mistake after all.

She would see.

….

The Common Room was pretty much empty, everyone else having gone off to bed since it _was_ the first day of classes starting tomorrow. They took deep breaths and finally found each other's eyes.

"We should… we should go up to bed."

"Right." They nodded as they agreed, packing up their chess game and making their way up the staircase.

Their beds were side by side, waiting for them; they turned their backs on the other, changing out of their clothes and into their pajamas; they got into separate beds, feeling the emptiness it brought them both.

Harry was about to close the hangings that faced Ron's bed when he noticed Ron hadn't done so, making it so he could still see Harry. Seeing that, he left his open too so they could look at each other.

"Goodnight," Ron said so softly that Harry wasn't sure he had heard him.

"Goodnight." With only staring at each other, they slowly fell asleep, heads turned to see each other the whole night.

…

Harry woke up to find Ron poking him, from a distance though.

"You overslept," he said, "everyone else has gone to breakfast." Harry nodded and got up, quickly getting dressed, feeling Ron's eyes on him the whole time. After he was dressed, the two went down to breakfast together – a norm for them, yet the tension remained – and were soon in the Great Hall, stuffing the faces.

It was another day at Hogwarts for them – eating, classes, being ridiculed by Snape, assigned way to much homework, and Hermione telling them off for not paying attention.

Yes, another day for them.

But when no one was looking, blue eyes found green before they would turn away, embarrassment burning through them like Firewhiskey. Only a pair of nervously serious brown eyes seemed to notice whenever this happened.

…

Harry found himself groaning at the pile of homework they had already acquired since returning to Hogwarts. He didn't know where Ron had gotten to – Hermione had told him that Ron would be meeting him there so they could do their homework together like they often had, but the redhead was nowhere to be seen – and begun to flip through one of the large books that he had strewn around the table.

As he got to writing, his eyes trailed around the room every few minutes.

He still didn't see any sign of him.

Was he avoiding him?

…

Ron sat at a table in the library, looking around. Hermione had told him Harry would meet him there to do their homework instead of the Common Room like usual, but he didn't see the raven-haired teen anywhere. He was about to lie his head down on his books when he caught sight of bushy brunette hair.

"Oi, Hermione, where's Harry?"

"He's… not coming," she said, shoulders sagging before she sat across from him. He stared at her, face crinkling in disappointment. "Oh Ronald don't be upset!"

"I'm not upset," he said gruffly, face slowly turning from maroon to purple in deep embarrassment. Hermione shook her head and patted his hand.

"I wasn't exactly…truthful when I told you he was going to meet you here." At Ron's blank look, she sighed and began to speak quickly. "IwantedtosayIwaswrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"You and Harry. You two… were very happy this summer. And I ruined it. I'm sorry." Ron just stared at her before he jumped to his feet. "Where are you going?!"

"To talk to Harry."

…

**So, was chapter one okay - besides being kinda short? I'm not sure what year they're supposed to be in. Maybe 5, maybe 6? Somewhere around there…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! See ya'll in the next chapter.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I took **_**forever**_** to update; I've had a lot going on lately but here we are with a new chapter!**

**I hope ya'll like it and it was worth the wait!**

**Updated: 08/06/2014  
**

…**.**

"Harry!" Harry looked up and was relieved to see Ron moving towards him in the steadily emptying Common Room.

"Hey. Where were you? I've been… I mean, I thought we were going to do homework together."

"I was talking to Hermione."

"Oh." Harry was stunned to feel the brief stab of jealousy shoot through him before he shook it off. "What about?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yes. Harry… I can't be your best mate anymore. Not after this summer."

"Ron, I know what you mean, but I've been thinking about what Hermione had said, and I think she was right."

"What?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you. Your life is already in danger by just being my friend. Imagine the chaos that would happen if we were more and people knew that. I couldn't live with that."

"Harry-"

"I want to be with you too," Harry said, shaking his head. "But I can't get Hermione's words out of my head. I don't want anything to happen to you. Or her. Being as close to me as you are now is a danger all on its own."

"So if I'm already in danger, what's kind of difference is _us_ going to make?" Harry shook his head – it hurt him to do this to Ron, but Hermione was right; he couldn't live with himself if he got hurt because of him.

Harry got up and walked away, leaving Ron in the Common Room all alone.

…

Ron still sat in the Common Room when Hermione came back from the library finally.

"Ron! What's going on? Where's Harry?"

"He went to bed," Ron said, staring at the dying embers in the fireplace. "I told him that I wanted to pick back up where we ended and he said he couldn't see me get hurt because of him."

"Oh Ronald. What are you going to do?"

"I might need your help with this one Hermione." She grinned and nodded.

"It's my fault that you two ended, so I will gladly help. No matter what rules we need to break."

…

The next morning, Hermione was stationed outside of the portrait hole to wait for Harry while Ron was off in a different part of the castle, waiting for them both. If his plan worked – which rarely ever happened, but he would pretend to not think about that – then maybe he could make Harry Potter – who had to be stubbornist person on this planet – see sense for once.

The sidekick had to do the damage control this time it seemed.

Hermione was anxious as she saw Harry stumble out – she had a class this morning, but Harry and Ron didn't, so she had to get her part done quickly before she was late. She could only stand to break so many rules in one day, no matter what she said.

"Harry!"

"Oh, Hermione," he said, stifling a yawn. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you," she said, grabbing his arm and steering him down a different hallway than what they usually took to breakfast.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on!" she said, urging him down a hallway; he was sure it was familiar, but he was still half asleep – he hadn't slept well the night before – and couldn't be bothered with wherever she was taking him right now. She continued on, her grip tight on him to make sure he didn't try to get away once he realized where she was taking him.

He only awoke enough to notice something wasn't right when she traced her steps three times in a row.

"Hermione…" Before he could finish his thought, he saw a large door appear in front of him and open up to admit him. Hermione pushed him into the room and turned on her heel, hurrying away as the doors closed on him and locked him in.

He turned to see Ron standing there, among a few scattered couches and various items, waiting for him.

"Ron-"

"Shut up Harry," he said, strolling up to his best friend and grabbing his face, kissing him on the lips, not letting go of Harry, who had put his hands against Ron's arms to steady himself.

This was not the way he saw his morning going.

As they pulled away from each other, Harry was already shaking his head.

"I want to be with you Harry."

"This is mad," he told Ron, who smiled and shrugged.

"So?" Harry smiled back, because how could he not when Ron was baring himself to him like this? Harry found himself leaning into a kiss before he looked at Ron.

"How did you word this to open for you?"

"I said I needed a place to seduce you that no one except for you, me, or Hermione could enter. Are you hungry?" Ron asked, leading Harry over to where a table laden with breakfast food waited for them.

"Starving." They sat down together on two plush chairs and dove into their breakfast.

…

Too soon, Hermione hurried in, looking flustered at the sight of them holding hands once again.

"Oh good," she said, letting out a deep breath. "I came to get you two out for class. Are you ready?"

Harry was silent as he stood up, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"We don't have to hold hands yet, if you're uncomfortable right now."

"Wait," Hermione said, pulling out her wand. "I thought this might happen, so I've been working on a spell _all night_ that could help I think. Hold hands again." The two guys linked hands once again before Hermione waved her wand at them. The watched as their hands shivered in light before it stilled. They looked at their hands. "It's a type of Dillusionment charm. To anyone looking, it's as you two are just standing close. Only you two, and me since I cast the spell, can tell you two are holding hands."

"Thanks Hermione," they said, making her smile before they hurried out of The Room of Requirement and made their way to their class.

…

**So, not too shabby I hope. I tried, and that's all that should matter, right?**

**[Also, let me state that **_**I am not British nor JKR**_**, **_**so I cannot write like her!**_** Also, not a wizard so if I do something wrong with any spells or whatnot, don't get peeved; please & thank you]**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I've got classes starting next week, and I'm taking a lot of them, so updates might be kinda sparse. Hang in there though, cuz I will do them, when I can.**

**So I thought that I could've ended it after chapter 2, but I kinda wanted to do this part, so here it is.**

**Updated: 08/22/2014  
**

…

If there was one thing Draco hated more than Muggles, Muggleborns, or Blood Traitors, it was Harry Potter. The 'Boy-Who-Lived' had been a thorn in Draco's side ever since he had snubbed him and made friends with the wrong crowd. He had signed his death certificate that day and Draco had made it his sole duty to make sure the boy remembered it.

Of course, it all hadn't been smooth sailing for him either; Potter was as sly as they came and always seemed to have everyone one his side; he could do no wrong in any of the teachers' eyes. Only Professor Snape saw Potter for what he really was.

But Draco wouldn't dwell on that right now, oh no; he wanted to know what was going on between Potter and his Weasel. He could see them always whispering closely to each other; in the hallways, in class, and even when they were eating in the Great Hall!

Draco wasn't one to let things get to him; he usually caused others to worry about what _he_ was doing, because he was _that_ important.

But he had the sneaking suspicion that Potter and the Weasel were plotting something; and if they were going to break more school rules – which they often did – he wanted to be the one to catch them; then they'd _have_ to get in trouble this time. And if he could somehow get that no-good _Granger_ caught too, there'd be three less problems for him to worry about.

Now, he just had to find out what they were doing…

…

Harry was happy – which was an emotion he didn't feel too often, what with a homicidal Dark Lord constantly trying to kill him.

But no, for the moment being, he was _happy_. He had let himself be swept up and away in his romantic relationship with none-other than his best friend, Ron Weasley. Harry could almost forget that he was hated, envied, and pitied by most of his peers; he could almost pretend to be a regular student instead of 'The Boy Who Lived'. And with Hermione to help him with classes and keeping his and Ron's relationship a secret, he felt like he was finally able to relax.

He felt that not even Volde- correction, _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ – could bother him now.

Currently, our three favorite Hogwarts students were sitting outside by the school lake, as were many more students; Harry enjoyed days like this. No one watching him, talking about him; he was, for once, another face in the crowd. Or, at least as much as he could.

He and Ron were sitting next to each other, talking about how Seamus had managed to make a book explode in one of their classes while Hermione shook her head at them. The three shared a laugh, not noticing a hateful glare directed their way.

"Oi, Hermione, can you-"

"Go," she said, waving her hand at them. "I know what to do."

Giving her matching grins, the two young men got up and hurried into the castle, their robes billowing behind them in their haste.

They didn't look back to see who could be possibly following them.

…

Draco saw them skirt around corners and through a tapestry that he never knew held a secret passage; his only downfall of following them was that they were quite quick at being sneaky. He was always a few steps behind them and always seemed to barely miss them.

Up stairs, down stairs, sideways and over two revolving staircases, Draco finally felt like he had caught up to them.

But then they were gone.

There were no doors in this hallway for them to go through; nothing but stretches of wall that ended in two openings of hallway, one of which he stood at.

Running his hands over the walls, he didn't see nor feel any type of secret hidden entrance to something.

So where had they gone?

…

Harry couldn't stifle his laughter as he and Ron watched Draco pace around the hallway a few more times before storming off, a look of utter distaste on his face. They had made the Room of Requirement have a one-way mirror; they could see out, but no one could see in.

Perfect for watching one of your worst enemies through a fit at the loss of you.

"I can't believe he actually thought he could catch us," Ron said as he stood behind Harry, his arms around the raven-haired teen's waist. "No one knows Hogwarts as well as you do Mate. Except Fred and George of course."

"Of course," Harry laughed, watching as the mirror vanished; turning to Ron, he grinned. "Now, are we going to keep talking about Malfoy or…?"

"Or. Definitely 'or'." They moved in to kiss each other then, forgetting that they were supposed to be in classes all afternoon.

…

Hermione was shaking her head as they came down for dinner.

"_All afternoon_?" she whispered, teeth clenched in frustration. "I should not let you two even _look_ at my notes after this!"

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, leaning closer to the bushy-haired brunette, "What if it was _Viktor_? Hmm?"

"Oh shush you," she said, blushing a bit and looking down.

"Oi, you still talk to that duck-footed Bulgarian?" Ron asked, making her blush even more before she flicked her wand, making potatoes land in his hair.

"Shush. I'm done talking about this with you two! What if we talked about what _you_ two have been up to, hmm?" They all laughed then, matching blushes spreading across all three faces.

…

Draco followed as close as he dared to get as they all left the Great Hall from dinner. He saw the two boys give Hermione a wave and turn down a different staircase than the one that led to their Common Room. He hurried to catch up with them, seeing them duck behind a door pretending to be a wall.

But once again, when he opened the door, they were gone.

While, on the other side of the door, in a hidden alcove, Harry and Ron were greedily kissing each other once, twice, three more times, before running off to their Common Room, laughing about how they had outwitted Draco once again.

…

**I just wanted to write Draco being a pissed off little bitch in this story, so that's why it was mainly about him trying to catch them.**

**I might end it here though. I'm not sure.**

**Thanks for reading though!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
